Un Experimento Diferente
by LiaCollins
Summary: Nadie lo hace el hijo de Sherlock Holmes llorar y sale ileso para contarlo. Nadie. Fic en apoyo a el día Internacional Contra la Homofobia, iniciativa del foro "I'm Sherlocked".


**Título:** **Un Experimento Diferente**

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bueno, Sherlock y sus personajes por desgracia no me pertenecen y sí a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie de la BBC pertenece a Steve Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Solo me gusta escribir historias con ellos.

**Beta reader**: Sin beta, así que los errores son míos, por lo tanto, olviden cualquier mierda que he escrito.

**Categoría: **Romance, Suspenso, Johnlock, Parent!Lock

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, o sea, contenido homosexual, si no te gustas, haz clic en "cerrar" o cambie de fic.

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Completo: **[x] Si [ ] No

**Resumen: **Nadie lo hace el hijo de Sherlock Holmes llorar y sale ileso para contarlo. Nadie.

* * *

**Ese fic es un apoyo a el día Internacional Contra la Homofobia, iniciativa del foro "I'm Sherlocked". Gracias, Lenayuri, por la traducción. Sin ti, eso no sería posible. Este es mi primer fic de Sherlock y mi primer fic en español/castellano, es decir, yo soy doblemente nerviosa! Jajaja! **

**Perdónenme si los personajes de mi fic estan un poco (tal vez mucho) OOC!**

* * *

Sherlock y John llevaban casados 10 años. 2 años después de la boda, nació Hamish Watson William Holmes, hijo de ambos, concebido por medio de fecundación in vitro en el útero de una madre sustituta con el esperma del detective y el óvulo que amablemente fue donado por Harry para que el bebé tuviese sangre de ambos padres. Por fuera, el muchacho era una copia del más joven de los Holmes, sin embargo, en el interior, era completamente un Watson, excepto el cerebro, ese era de Sherlock, para el orgullo del padre más joven por supuesto.

El detective consultor tenía la tarea de ir a buscar a su hijo a la escuela todos los días ya que en ese momento John estaba en la clínica. Pero ese día, el moreno le pidió a la señora Hudson que lo hiciera porque estaba absorto en el mural, hecho en su sala de estar, de su caso más reciente. En eso seguía concentrado cuando la puerta se abrió y el muchacho atravesó la sala como una bala, corriendo hacia la habitación de abajo que ahora era suya. Con el ceño fruncido Sherlock miró la dueña, que estaba en la puerta con un aire preocupado y preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa con él, señora Hudson?

—No lo sé, cariño. Cuando llegué a la escuela estaba llorando y me pidió que no les dijera a ti y a John. Sólo te estoy diciendo porque pensé que deberías saber.

—Muy bien, señora Hudson, gracias. Y gracias por buscarlo a la escuela. — respondió un Holmes suspicaz y un poco irritado.

—¿Agradeciendo por algo, Sherlock? No podría acostumbrarme a eso— devolvió la dama sonriendo y salió del apartamento a continuación.

Sherlock se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación de su hijo, que yacía en la cama con la cara hundida en la almohada. Se sentó al lado del niño, metió la mano derecha en sus rizos castaños y preguntó:

—¿Qué pasó en la escuela, Hamish?

—N-nada, papá. — respondió el muchacho que se sienta asustado y trata de ocultar su rostro de tanto llorar.

—Hamish, sabes muy bien que a tu papá no puedes ocultarle nada. Es mejor que hables un poco, voy a descubrirlo de todos modos. — el Holmes respondió colocando al niño en su regazo.

—Está bien, papá, pero no te enojes, por favor. — respondió el muchacho asustado.

—¿Porque me enojaría? ¿Qué te hicieron, Hamish?

—¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Peter?

—¿Cómo podría olvidar este niño si hablas de él todo el tiempo?— Sherlock respondió con una sonrisa.

—Bueno... es que él es mi mejor amigo. — explicó el pequeño Watson Holmes ruborizado.

—Lo sé. Pero ¿qué pasa con él?

—Llegó a la escuela hoy diciendo que ya no puede ser mi amigo. — el niño respondió con tristeza.

—¿Te dio una explicación para eso?

—Sí. Dijo que su padre le prohibió que fuera mi amigo, porque nuestra familia es anormal. ¿Qué es anormal, papá?

Al oír la palabra "anormal" a Sherlock le hirvió la sangre. Aprietó los dientes y cierró los puños tratando de contener su ira. Luego, tomó la barbilla del niño y dice:

—Hamish, quiero que sepas algo. Nuestra familia no es anormal. Algunas personas que no tienen cerebro piensan que lo somos debido a que John y yo somos hombres en lugar de un hombre y una mujer, pero esto no es cierto. Somos una mejor familia y mucho más feliz que muchas familias con un padre y una madre que están ahí fuera. Nunca dejes que te insulten así. Nadie tiene ese derecho.

—Entiendo, papá. Pero no me has dicho qué es anormal.

—Anormal es algo que no es normal, hijo. Lo cual no es el caso en nuestra familia.

—Pero, si el padre de Peter piensa que nuestra familia es anormal porque tengo dos papás, ¿Peter puede empezar a pensar en lo mismo?

—Desafortunadamente, sí puede, hijo. Pero no pienses en ello. Si Peter es el chico inteligente que parece ser, no lo creo. Y debe ser una persona increíble para llegar al corazón de un Holmes.

—¿Como papi?

—Como papi. Ahora límpiate las lágrimas y ve a hacer tus deberes— Sherlock volvió a acariciar los rizos de su hijo.

—¡Está bien, papá!— exclamó el muchacho con una sonrisa desde el regazo de su padre.

Sherlock sonrió y volvió a la sala, donde tomó su arma, le puso un silenciador para no asustar al niño y, lleno de ira, comenzó a disparar contra la pared, que aún tenía la sonrisa amarilla, junto con algunos dibujos de Hamish. Fue en medio de esta lluvia de fuego que John llegó y, al ver a su marido volver a los viejos hábitos, se estancó en la puerta y exclamó:

—¡Jesús, Sherlock! ¡Pensé que no lo harías más!

—¡Y no lo hacía, John! ¡No hasta que vi a mi hijo llegar de la escuela llorando por un completo idiota!— espetó el moreno molesto, disparando de nuevo.

El médico tomó el arma de la mano de su marido, la puso sobre la mesa y volvió a hablar.

—¿Qué es eso de que Hamish llegó de la escuela llorando, Sherlock? ¿Y quién es este imbécil?

—Sentémonos y te digo todo, John.

La pareja se sentó uno al lado del otro en el sofá de 3 plazas y el detective le dijo a su marido todo lo que había pasado desde que la señora Hudson dejó al niño en casa hasta el momento en que regresó a la sala y comenzó a disparar. Tan enojado como el Holmes, Watson apretó los puños, golpeó uno de los brazos del sillón y exclamó:

—¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¿Cómo se puede ser así? ¡Hamish es aún muy joven para saber de prejuicios! ¡Ya es suficiente con que nosotros tengamos que lidiar con eso!

—Lo sé, John. Y te juro que si ese idiota de Johnson estuviese delante de mí en ese momento, le habría matado lenta y dolorosamente.

—Quién diría que un día serías tan emocional, Sherlock. — analiza el rubio sonriendo tiernamente.

—Tampoco me lo imaginé, John. Y todavía no sé cómo manejar estos sentimientos, así que empecé a disparar. Necesitaba descargar mi ira de alguna manera.

—Entiendo. Me siento de la misma manera. Luego voy a hablar con él, pero seguro que no diré nada mejor de lo que has dicho. Has sido un padre mucho mejor de lo esperado, Sherlock.

—Gracias, John. Tú me has enseñado a ser padre. Solo, habría sido un desastre. — el moreno respondió con una sonrisa.

—No estoy de acuerdo. - Respondió el rubio sonriendo también.

John tomó de la cintura a Sherlock y ambos han compartido un tierno beso. Entonces el capitán volvió a hablar:

—Creo que deberíamos tener una charla con Johnson. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Estaba pensando en algo mejor, John.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿En qué pensaste?

—Pensé en un experimento... — respondió el detective esbozando una sonrisa que hizo dibujar una igual en los labios de su marido.

—No sé de qué va este experimento, querido, pero esta vez, te apoyo totalmente.

La sonrisa de Sherlock creció y la pareja se miró durante unos minutos antes de terminar inmersos en la boca del otro de nuevo. Minutos más tarde, el moreno dejó a su compañero, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo e hizo una llamada que fue respondida de inmediato:

—Hola _querido_ hermano. ¿Tienes tiempo para escuchar una historia que pasó hoy con tu sobrino favorito?

—Por supuesto. Todo lo que tenga que ver con Hamish me interesa. ¿Qué ha pasado?— Mycroft respondió al otro lado de la línea.

El detective le dijo todo lo que pasó al Ministro de Defensa, quien escuchó atentamente la historia. Dos días después, en la tarde, el moreno se irguió ante el espejo de su habitación cuando su esposo llegó después para preguntarle:

-Así que, ¿Mycroft confirmó la partida de nuestro objetivo para el evento?

-Sí. Y no me esperaba otra cosa. Él es un arribista social. No se perdería el evento de caridad anual, incluso más cosas gratuitas. — respondió el Holmes-Watson frente al espejo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los botones de su camisa de color púrpura.

—¡Eres tan hermoso! Lástima que esto no es para mí.

—Por supuesto que sí, John. Al final, serás tú quien se aproveche esto— el moreno respondió dirigiéndose a su marido, susurrándole al oído y apuntado a su propio cuerpo al decir la última palabra.

—Tienes razón. Pero a pesar de ser por Hamish, no me gusta la idea de verte hacer lo que vas a hacer. Prométeme que no dejarás que ese _montón de estiércol _te toque. — replicó el doctor sacudiendo las caderas detective y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello.

—Te lo prometo. No hay necesidad de sentir celos, John. No dejaría que nadie más que tú me toque. Aún más aquel imbécil.

—Lo sé. Sólo necesitaba escucharlo. — Watson respondió sonriendo a su compañero.

Sherlock simplemente le dio un beso y volvió a alistarse. Por encima de la camisa púrpura, llevaba un smoking negro. Tenía el pelo ordenado, con gel y refinado abrigo negro completaba el conjunto que dejó al Holmes aún más hermoso de lo habitual. No le gustaba ir a las fiestas de la alta sociedad, pero tenía una buena razón para ir a la subasta de caridad y prepararse por ambos. Y al final de la noche, seguramente, el doble sacrificio valdría la pena.

Pronto la pareja llegó al vestíbulo donde el evento iba a suceder. Mycroft ya estaba allí jugando a ser el anfitrión de la fiesta, ya que el gobierno era quien lo ofrecía y era el único representante en el lugar. Al entrar, Sherlock y John vieron al mayor de los Holmes entre los periodistas e invitados que hablaban con una sonrisa en su rostro y el detective posó su vista en su hermano:

—Mycroft no pierde el tiempo. ¡Ya está pavoneándose!

—Lo cual no es ninguna sorpresa. — replicó el doctor con una sonrisa.

—Estoy de acuerdo.— el moreno respondió riendo en respuesta — Mira nuestro objetivo está en la esquina bebiendo champán con su esposa. — señaló a Johnson.

Watson miró hacia el lugar que indicó su marido y vio a la pareja bebiendo champán y hablando en voz baja. Sonrió a Sherlock y ambos discutieron el plan por última vez antes de ponerlo en práctica. Minutos después, la subasta comenzó finalmente.

Mientras que los artículos eran subastados, John pasó cerca de la pareja, chocando con el objetivo y tiró un poco de champagne en su ropa. Fingiendo sentir vergüenza, pronto se disculpó:

—¡Lo siento! El lugar está tan lleno. ¡Casi no se tiene lugar por donde ir! Si puedo hacer algo para redimirme...

—Además de anormal también es torpe, ¿Dr. Watson? Voy al baño a tratar de arreglar esto. Quédate aquí esperando por mí, querida. — Johnson respondió molesto, alejándose de su esposa y John.

El capitán, por su parte, encaró a su marido, que estaba a metros de ellos y sonrió. Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue al cuarto de baño listo para poner su plan en práctica. Una vez allí, vio a Johnson de pie ante el fregadero, tratando de hacer salir una mancha en su traje.

En silencio, el detective se acercó a él y se apoyó en el fregadero, de pie junto a la puerta, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y dijo:

—Al fin logré estar a solas contigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No es sólo su... er... compañero quien me ensució, ¿ahora viene a terminar el trabajo? — Johnson respondió, alzando la cabeza y mirando molesto al moreno.

—John no tiene nada que ver con la razón por la que vine aquí, Peter. Vine por ti. Porque me siento atraído por ti. — Holmes explicó esbozando su sonrisa más seductora.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Soy heterosexual! ¡Me gustan las mujeres! Además, los dos estamos casados.

—Sucede que descubrí que John me ha estado engañando con una mujer, así que decidí regresársela. ¿Y quién mejor para mí que tú, que me atraes tanto? Ahora tu esposa, bueno, no es la primera vez que la engañas ¿no es así? — dijo Sherlock bruscamente, alejándose del fregadero, acercándose al objetivo para acariciar su rostro.

—¡Y yo he dicho que no soy gay! — exclamó Johnson huyendo del moreno.

—John también decía eso todo el tiempo y mira lo que pasó. — Sherlock espetó riendo entonces. — ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de la manera en que me miras, Peter? Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma. Pues bien, en tus "ventanas" puedo ver la intensidad de lo que sientes por mí. Siento lo mismo, entonces ¿qué estamos esperando? — respondió el detective acercándose al objetivo de nuevo y poniendo su mano derecha sobre su pene a través de sus pantalones.

—¡AH! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Holmes? — preguntó Peter dándole un golpe con la mano a la otra.

—Estoy haciendo lo que ambos queremos mucho. Sólo tienes que relajarte y disfrutar. Y llámame Sherlock.

En un movimiento rápido e inesperado, Sherlock haló a Johnson y lo apoyó contra el fregadero como estaba antes. Luego abrió los pantalones del objetivo y puso su mano derecha sobre su pene, ahora dentro de la ropa interior, mientras que la izquierda todavía estaba sobre su hombro, manteniendo inmóvil contra el fregadero. Peter se quejó en voz alta ante el toque, provocando una sonrisa de Holmes:

—Dices que no eres gay, pero tu amiguito dice exactamente lo contrario, Peter.

—Sher... lock. — Johnson gimió totalmente entregado.

El moreno siguió moviendo su mano durante largos minutos mientras que el otro disfrutaba intensamente, temblando en sus manos como un niño asustado. Exhausto, se volvió contra el lavabo, apoyándose en éste y se arrastró hasta la pared, donde se echó hacia atrás y se deslizó hasta el suelo, logrando sentarse allí, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sherlock simplemente se lavó las manos con bastante jabón, sonrió y le dijo:

—Ya era hora de que disfrutaras así ¿no? Pues prepárate, lo mejor de la noche está por venir.

Y como la misma sonrisa, el detective salió del baño y regresó con su esposo. Su mirada buscó a Mycroft y le encontró en el escenario, intercambió una sonrisa de complicidad con él. La hora del espectáculo, finalmente había llegado. John envolvió su cintura y le dijo:

—¿Lo conseguiste?

—¿Acaso lo dudaste? El imbécil está en el suelo, completamente agotado.

—¡Ese es mi muchacho! — exclamó el rubio riendo, haciendo que su esposo riera con él — Sólo tenemos que esperar que Mycroft haga su parte a continuación.

—Exactamente. Y lo hará cuando Johnson salga del baño. Después de todo, no sería gracioso si no ve el espectáculo también, ¿no es así? — el moreno respondió con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

—¡Por supuesto que no! - El capitán respondió con otra sonrisa igual.

Unos minutos más tarde, Johnson volvió con su esposa ya recompuesto. Los Holmes intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y Mycroft se puso a hablar por el micrófono:

—Bien, tomaremos un breve descanso en la subasta para comer algo y también para que aquellos que están pensando en hacer una oferta sobre cualquier otro artículo piensen con calma, después de todo, ahora vienen los artículos más caros de la subasta. Mientras tanto, me gustaría mostrar en la pantalla, un pequeño experimento que mi hermano, Sherlock Holmes, hizo hoy. Lo llama 'Cómo sacar a un gay encerrado en un clóset'.

La imagen del último artículo subastado dio paso a la escena del baño y Johnson tratando de limpiar su traje. Estaba blanco como una hoja de papel y se quedó mirando a Sherlock quien, junto con John, le sonrió. El detective también dio un brindis levantando su copa de champán y estiró el brazo que la sostenía hacia Peter. Luego volvió a mirar a la pantalla, donde le decía al otro, en voz alta y clara, que se sentía atraído por él.

Johnson estaba aterrorizado. Todo lo que había luchado para encerrar en su corazón ahora estaba siendo expuesto en la pantalla grande para todos, incluyendo a su esposa, que en ese momento miraba la pantalla con una expresión de asombro en su rostro. Volvió a mirar el video y vio a Holmes con su mano sobre su pene sobre sus pantalones. Todos miraban la pantalla con incredulidad, después de todo lo homofóbico que era, nadie pensaba que era gay. Las miradas de los otros invitados iban de la pantalla a él y viceversa, sorprendidas. El video finalmente terminó y el matrimonio Watson Holmes se acercó a él manteniendo sonrisas en sus rostros. Sherlock se acercó y dijo:

—¡Sonríe, Johnson, ahora eres un bicho raro!

—¡Eso fue porque hiciste llorar a nuestro hijo con tus prejuicios idiotas!— John exclamó con una expresión que ahora era puro odio.

—¡Ah! Y llámame Watson. Obviamente aquellas palabras absurdas que te dije en el baño eran mentiras que inventé para seducirte. Vamos a casa, John. ¡No tenemos nada que hacer aquí! — Holmes terminó con un aire serio, halando a su marido de la mano y saliendo del salón.

Si bien ya se habían ido, la señora Johnson se acercó a su marido y descargó toda su vergüenza e ira con muchas palabras y lágrimas.

Los otros invitados no podían dejar de mirarlo y, al mismo tiempo, Johnson quería morir; Mycroft también disfrutaba de la venganza, después de todo Hamish era su sobrino favorito y ¡nadie le hacía llorar y salió ileso! ¡Nunca!

Al día siguiente, Sherlock y John estaban en el sofá cuando Hamish llegó de la escuela con la señora Hudson, que le recogió de nuevo, pero esta vez, a petición del médico, que quería estar tiempo a solas con su cónyuge en su día libre. El muchacho llegó a casa feliz y corrió hacia sus padres exclamando:

—Papá, papi, ¡Peter volvió a ser mi amigo!

—¡Qué bueno, hijo! Pero, ¿dijo porque el cambio de opinión? — John preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¡Dijo que su madre le dijo que podía volver a ser mi amigo, porque nuestra familia no es anormal y que nosotros tres somos tan normales como cualquier otra persona!

—Eso fue exactamente lo que te dije cuando me contaste lo que Peter te dijo ¿recuerdas, Hamish? — Sherlock le preguntó, acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

—¡Sí lo recuerdo, papá! Y tenías razón, ¡somos muy normales!

—Exactamente, hijo— John asintió dándole un beso en la frente al niño.

—Papá, el profesor nos dijo que hiciéramos un experimento en casa, pero no voy a hacerla yo solo. ¿Me ayudas? — preguntó el muchacho que descansaba los brazos sobre las piernas del detective.

—Por supuesto, Hamish. Ve a tomar una ducha y vuelve con nosotros para hacer el experimento.

—¡Está bien, papá! — exclamó el muchacho saltando por la habitación.

En la sala, John y Sherlock se miraron sonriendo. En completo silencio y sólo con la mirada, se juraron el uno al otro que harían cualquier cosa por ver la expresión que en ese momento tenía su hijo en su rostro: ojos brillantes y, en sus labios, una sonrisa amplia y hermosa.

* * *

**No te olvides de dejar review! No duele, no transmite ninguna enfermedad contagiosa, no engorda y alegra el día de los ficwriters! Así que manos a la obra! Jajaja!**


End file.
